Why Will You Marry Me?
by KayEmBeewiggles
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke both hide outdoors from the party that was thrown to celebrate their arranged marriage. Sasuke asks Hinata why she isn't upset about becoming his bride in such an unorthodox manner WWYMM is now an ongoing story instead of a one shot OOC
1. Why Will You Marry Me?

**Alternate Universe no Uchiha massacre. The Uchiha's and Hyuuga's are both very powerful businesses and decide to arrange a marriage between the two CEOs children. Enjoy I own nothing!**

"You look beautiful." came a voice behind the shy Hyuuga, one she was familiar with although she had never heard him be so gentle before. The girl blushed as she turned to face the boy who spoke to her.

"Thank you Sasuke, you look pretty nice yourself." she complimented, they were in the same class and ran with the same friends but she was rarely alone with him. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, both were standing under a small gazebo in his back yard Hinata leaning against the railing slightly but not putting all her weight down so as not to ruin her party dress.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." he smirked. "I actually came out here to escape all of my relatives who kept going on and on about the 'merger' with the Hyuuga's." he air quoted. You see they were the guests of honor this was a party strictly for the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's so that Sasuke and Hinata could meet formally before they were married after graduation. His statement caused the girl to turn redder than before as she suddenly seemed to find twiddling her fingers rather interesting.

"Ah," she sighed. "That."

"Is the prospect of being married to me so repulsive?" he asked looking amused.

"Not really I was actually relieved when I found out I was marrying you." she admitted.

"Really?" he asked confused.

"Well you see I've always known I'd be in an arranged marriage, that's why I never date I don't want to hurt anyone..."

"Same here." he interrupted. But shut up so she would continue.

"Anyway, about a month ago I was told I'd be marrying one of the Uchiha heirs. At first I dreaded they'd set me up with Itachi being that we're both the eldest of our clans heirs." she muttered.

"I don't like my brother much," Sasuke started smirking "But woman usually do, why would you dread marrying him?"

"That's exactly why." she explained giving him a look. Itachi was a bit of a playboy and although Sasuke was adored he never once acted like he gave a rat's ass.

"Ah." he smirked again. "Yeah I could see you not wanting to be married to Casanova. So your only happy to marry me because I'm not Itachi." this question came out with more vulnerability than he would have liked.

"Would you like a list of the reason's I think you'll be a good husband?" she asked amused as she walked over to sit on the bench next to him. As soon as she did he took off his jacked and slung it around her shoulders without a word.

"Well for starters what you just did with your jacket, you're very considerate of those around you. Even if they happen to be screaming fangirls, like the ones at school. You still respect them." she stated remembering when one of his 'admirers' had fallen while chasing after him with a group of girls, she would have been trampled if he had not of helped her up. Sasuke just listened nodding his head as if he was remembering the same event.

"I'd say you're smart but it's more than that, your brilliant." he smirked at this. "Maybe a bit egotistical though." she giggled when he frowned at this statement. "You have very good manners and are a perfect gentleman., when you want to be that is." she added noting that if Naruto pestered him enough they'd both act like five year olds when fighting. "Do I have to go on or do you get the picture." she asked a little bit more confident seeing as she could tell he wouldn't judge her.

"You don't have to go on. And thanks."

"It's the truth."

"No I meant for not mentioning my 'looks' anywhere in there." he smiled as he gave an over an exaggerated eyeroll while referring to his looks.

"Well I thought that one was a given." she teased kissing him quickly on the cheek before getting up to go back to the party.

"You little." he gaped staring after her before he regained his mobility after being stunned from the kiss and got up to head inside as well, maybe he wouldn't mind being married to her after all.

**A/N: This was just a random thing I decided to type up...if anyone wants me to continue it I'd consider if enough people were interested so leave me a comment ^_^**

**SORRY I haven't posted anything in awhile...it's not that I haven't written anything it's just that it's all crap. **


	2. Will You Go Out With Me?

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters the great Kishimoto Masashi does (bows down to him)** **as you may have noticed out of respect for him I wrote his name as he would say it but for the characters I use the bastardized American way ^_^ i.e. Sasuke Uchiha instead of Uchiha Sasuke. **

Hinata woke up Monday morning in a rather good mood even though she was up late do to the Uchiha/Hyuuga party, she didn't see why they had planned it for a Sunday evening when everybody had to be at work the next morning, or in her and Sasuke's case; school. She was happy with how the party had ended although it had started with her relatives making suggestive comments on Sasuke's looks that caused her to have a semi permanent blush on her face, it had ended with her and Sasuke making the rounds to meet one another's family's and thankfully they were tactful enough not to say anything that would make them uncomfortable around each other. With a yawn and a stretch the light eyed girl got up and got ready for the day to come.

Upon coming out of her house she noticed a sleek black car sitting on the street, it honked as she got closer and rolled down the window.

"Want a ride?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure?" it wasn't really a statement but she hopped in anyways buckling up as soon as she was comfortable.

"Hinata," Sasuke started tentatively not taking his eyes off the road, "Will you go out with me." Hinata couldn't help it, she had noticed how uncomfortable he was but the question was just to funny, so of course she laughed.

"Forget I said anything." he sighed looking a little dejected under his glare.

"Sasuke that's not it." the girl said in a sweet voice trying to suppress another giggle. "Your question just caught me of guard seeing as we're already getting married, I don't see why you'd even bother asking me out."

"Well, I just though maybe if for the last half of the year if we dated we could pretend we are getting married on our terms and not our families." he explained not even daring a glance in her direction.

"Sasuke, if you don't want to get marry me that's okay." Hinata couldn't blame him for not being thrilled, being that he had no choice in the matter.

"It's not that Hinata it's just I know how sensitive you can be and if people are gossiping about how you and I are getting married because of an arrangement I can just see that hurting you."

Hinata looked stunned. Sasuke smirked as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "What just because I don't talk to a lot of people doesn't mean I don't notice things. So what do you say?" he asked as the pulled into a parking space at the school.

"Come on boyfriend." Hinata smiled slightly as she got out of the car. She didn't notice it but the left side of Sasuke's mouth was upturned.

They lasted the whole morning with only so much as strange looks their way, but at lunch both were bombarded with questions. Sasuke of course just grunted 'hn' then glared as a response, but Hinata's girlfriends were a little bit more adamant.

"Why'd Sasuke drive you to school today?" Ino asked as they all sat hunched together.

"He wanted to ask me something." Hinata replied simply.

"And," Sakura probed. "What'd he ask?"

"If I'd go out with him." the girl stated quietly while blushing.

"Oh my god! You're dating Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison causing people at nearby tables to stare.

"You guys, did you have to announce it to everyone." Hinata groaned beyond embarrassed.

"Sorry, it was just a shock, you to are both so quiet it's hard to see you too together." Ino smiled kindly to the girl she felt bad for embarrassing her.

"Yeah what do you talk about?" Sakura asked intrigued.

"I don't know, stuff." she mumbled in response.

"Well if that's not vague." Sakura giggled at her friend's red face. Lucky for Hinata the bell rang at just that moment so she wouldn't have to talk about it any longer. She gathered up her things and headed to her next class.

"Yo, Hyuuga." Hinata heard a voice call from a few feet behind her. Stopping so the person could catch up she turned to face them.

"Oh hi Kiba." she smiled apprehensively. Things had been awkward between them ever since she turned him down a few weeks ago when he asked her out.

"So what's this I hear about you dating Uchiha?" he all but growled at her.

"Well, what do you mean." she didn't really know what to say to that.

"Well is it true?" he demanded backing her against the wall and trapping her there by placing his hands on either side of her head. The shy girl couldn't speak she just looked up at him wide eyed.

"Yeah, it's true so back off Inuzuka." Sasuke snarled knocking the boys arm down then pulling Hinata away from the wall in one swift movement. Kiba huffed and walked away, knowing he didn't stand a chance if he started something with Sasuke. Especially with Naruto looking on from his locker in case he was needed.

"You okay?' Sasuke asked looking down at Hinata his hand remainin on her arm

"I'm fine." she muttered still a little shaken.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the two making sure everything was all right.

"He asked me out a few weeks ago and I told him I wasn't allowed to date until after highschool." she muttered.

"Oh and he's jealous that you're dating Sasuke while in highschool." Naruto chuckled giving Sasuke a look. "Wasn't this plan of yours supposed to protect Hinata?"

"Wait you know?" Hinata asked, she was under the impression that it was just something between them and their families.

"Yeah but only because when Sasuke found out he had to be in an arranged marriage he told me everything in a long, loud rant. But when he found out he was marrying you he almost seemed ha...." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke smacking him in the back of the head before he guided Hinata away from his crazy best friend and to their next class. Hinata smiled to herself, Naruto may not have said it but she could pretty much tell what he was saying, Sasuke, on some level was happy to be marrying her. And for some reason that made this whole thing a little bit easier.

**A/N: Alright this chapter was kind of short just because I wanted to get it out there that I'm continuing the story. Thanks for all the requests to continue, it means a lot to me that you liked it enough to want more. I don't have to work to many days this week so I'll probably be updating again soon ^_^** **Please note the fact that I wanted to get this uploaded fast I only checked it over twice so please ignore simply errors, but please feel free to tell me if I made any huge mistakes. Thanks.**

**Kiersten**


	3. Will You Sleep With Me?

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked as they passsed her house and she realized Sasuke wasn't taking her home like he had been for the past week.

"My house." was his simple response.

"For?' she was finding that despite all of his good qualities Sasuke did have flaws, like how he only spoke when he thought it was important or he had something to say. His lack of details at times could be annoying.

"It's Friday you don't have to be home so I asked your cousin if I could borrow you for awhile." he smirked at the memory of Neji threatening him if Hinata came home with so much as a paper cut.

The girl huffed in annoyance settling back into her seat, he was still being rather vague. "Again I ask, for?"

Sasuke sighed from his relaxed position behind the wheel "Our first date of course."

Turning pink Hinata just muttered "Oh." and wasn't interested in more details. The rest of the car ride was spent full of meaningful glances at one another hoping the other wouldn't notice, both failed miserably at this.

"Well that was interesting." Sasuke chuckled as he pulled into his driveway, quickly getting out of the car so he could open the door for his girlfriend.

"I know how to open a door you know." she practically growled she didn't appreciate being laughed at.

"Yes Ms. Hyuuga I'm aware, trust me I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if you couldn't at least do that." he teased while opening his large oak front door for her. He was finding he was very comfortable with Hinata and could be at ease when around her in a way he had only felt with Naruto on rare occasions. He also found it endearing how she blushed every time he mentioned their upcoming nuptials.

"Well hello Hinata, I didn't know you were coming over, how are you dear?" Sasuke's mom Mikoto greeted as the two walked into the Uchiha's large kitchen.

"Very well. And yourself?" Hinata asked being polite as always.

"She's great, let's go." Sasuke answered for his mother and pulled Hinata through his spacious and well decorated living room and up a spiral staircase leading upstairs and to his room.

"I'd say leave the door open but you're engaged and if I can get grandchildren any sooner then go right ahead." Mikoto called after them causing both teens to blush.

"She's so embarrassing." Sasuke muttered as he deliberately left his door open.

"I think it's cute." Hinata giggled, although she hadn't appreciated how forward the woman had been, she liked that Sasuke's mother approved of her. She followed Sasuke into his room and plopped down on his bed. Looking around the room Hinata had to contain a smile. It was freakishly tidy for a boys room.

"Hn." the boy muttered noting where she was sitting.

"What, do you want me to move?"

"No I just didn't think you'd be forward enough to actually sit on a boys bed." Sasuke stated settling down next to her his back against his head board.

"New's flash Sasuke, we're going to be sharing a bed in a couple months." she was trying to be assertive and flirty, but the blush appeared again even though she had been the one to mention marriage.

"We don't have to right away if you don't want to." he mentioned locking eyes with her.

"It's okay, I trust you." he smiled as soon as the words left her mouth, they both knew it would probably be awhile before they had sex, but having her say she trusted him with something so important to her meant a lot. Both were too lost in each other's eyes to notice someone appearing in Sasuke's doorway.

"Sasuke you dog having a girl in your bed, while engaged." Itachi tsked. "You truly are my little brother."

"Itachi meet Hinata, my fiancé." Sasuke introduced them through gritted teeth. "You would know that if you would have bothered to attend the party Sunday night."

"I was otherwise detained." Itachi raised his eyebrows suggestively at the teens. Causing his younger brother to roll his eyes dramatically.

"It's nice to meet you." Hinata offered her hand. Itachi took it and placed a kiss on her knuckles instead of shaking it like she had intended.

"Hm it's seems I may have done us both a disservice by refusing to marry you." he smirked at her.

"I think you did me a favor Don Juan, but thank you for the compliment." Hinata countered.

"Touche my dear, I have a feeling I'm going to like having you as a sister." and with that the eldest Uchiha son left the room. Leaving Sasuke to unexpectedly burst into laughter.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"That was amazing I've never seen any woman refuse his _charm_ like that." he smiled.

"You have a nice smile, you should do it more often." his fiancé noted.

"I smile all the time."

"No you smirk." She answered. "You look all arrogant yet sexy when you smirk, but when you smile you're kind of adorable." she laughed at his expression of horror at the word 'adorable'.

"Did the shy Hyuuga heiress just call me sexy?" he teased once he was over the shock of the 'a' word.

"Maybe." she blushed.

"No I heard it you did." he leaned closer just to make her uncomfortable. "All that stuff you said the other night about me being smart and nice was all just a cover, you only want to marry me because you think I'm smexy." he used a word he heard Sakura use days previously.

"Wait, did you just say smexy." Hinata laughed all her embarrassment out the window, she never in a million years would have thought she'd hear that come out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Shut up." he averted his eyes.

"It's okay Sasu, I won't tell anyone." the promise held no merit being that she said it in baby talk.

"You shall pay for that." he pseudo glared tackling her into a tickle fight.

"Sasuke stop I can't breath." she squealed minutes later. He finally relented collapsing next to her both breathing heavily, from the innocent act.

"I don't know what it is about you but I can act like an idiot and not care." he smiled turning his head to look her in the eye. For once she was flushed over exertion not embarrassment.

"I know what you mean, I'm not as shy around you as I am with everyone else." She sighed not noticing that she was resting her head on his shoulder and after that not remembering much until she was being awoken by the flash of a camera.

"Huh?" she muttered sitting up and taking in her surroundings. She noticed Sasuke sitting up next to her rubbing his eyes in an adorable way that showed he too had just woken up.

"Mom, jesus was that really necessary?" he practically growled.

"Sorry I came up here to tell you Hiashi called and wants Hinata home for dinner and I found you two looking so cute I had to capture it on film."

"Mom that's a digital camera." he dead panned still slightly grumpy with sleep.

"You know what I mean." His mother stated with a wave of her hand. "It was nice seeing you again honey." she smiled kindly at Hinata before leaving them alone.

"Well so much for that first date." Sasuke mentioned to Hinata as they both got up and stretched before heading downstairs.

"Well I liked it," Hinata said as she followed him out of the house and into his car. As he pulled out of the driveway she continued. "And now we have the awkwardness of sleeping in the same bed out of the way." she winked at him.

"Don't do that while I'm driving." he huffed.

"Do what?" she asked oblivious to the fact that she had been the cause of his swerving slightly into the ditch just seconds before.

"Wink at me, it's distracting how cute you can be sometimes." he muttered.

"Did the cocky Uchiha just call me cute?" she mocked his earlier words.

"You're hilarious you know that?" he asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I try." she winked again causing him to almost run a stop and Hinata to laugh evilly.

**A/N: Hope ya liked it ^_^**


	4. Will You Hide With Me?

**A/N: OMG you guys I'm so sorry I could have sworn I uploaded this last week, grr I'm so mad at myself for not realizing I didn't upload this until now. Anyway I don't own Naruto or any of the characters unless stated otherwise (I think I've only made one original character EVER so this is kind of irrelevant.)**

"Oomph." Hinata gasped as all the air left her body whilst she was being pulled into a dark broom closet of Konoha High. Before the girl could scream and plead for her life a hand was placed over her mouth.

"Don't scream." the figure whispered his breath tickling her ear as he took his hand away from her mouth slowly. Hinata sighed in relief upon realizing who it was, before she quickly swatted him on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for." Sasuke growled.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" she hissed

"Oh, sorry." again short answers she was getting really annoyed with them lately.

"Sasuke, why are we in here?" she asked the darkness in front of her, hoping for more than a two word reply.

"I was being bombarded with questions by my uh..."

"Fangirls." Hinata added it was kind of funny how embarrassed he got over the term 'fangirls.'

"Yeah them, about why we're dating, are we in love, what I saw in you besides big um..."

"Boobs, Sasuke it's not that hard to say." she was trying to contain a giggle at this statement.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be the shy one?" he questioned getting really annoyed with himself, at least she couldn't see his blush in the dark closet.

"I think it's the fact that I can't see you so I feel like I'm just talking to myself." she giggled hearing his frustration.

"Anyway they were just really bugging me so I decided to hide out in here." he finished.

"That doesn't explain why I'm in here." she huffed, why did she practically have to torture him to get information out of him.

"Oh well they said they'd be asking you when they were done with me to see if our answers matched up." he growled. "Paranoid bitches."

"Sasuke!" Hinata gasped, she didn't like their over obsessiveness but that didn't mean he should call them names.

"What they are." he defended leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Just because they are upset that your taken doesn't make them..."

"Bitches, Hinata it's not that hard to say." they had a habit of using the other's wording to make fun of each other.

"Smart ass." she grumbled.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you." the boy laughed standing up again, it was very hard to get comfortable in a broom closet.

"Is there a light in here I want to see if I can sit down without knocking something over." she had a feeling they were going to be there for the rest of the lunch period, which would be awhile since Sasuke had pulled her in right after the bell rang .

"I think it's by you, hold on." Sasuke stated reaching around her to flip the switch. The room lit up to reveal various cleaning agents, dirty wash cloths, mops and brooms and two teen's faces very close to one another. Both just stared wide eyed into each other's eyes before Hinata took a deep breath let it out and closed to small space which had been separating them. The girl was surprised how soft his lips were, but then again knowing Sasuke he probably wore Chapstick on a regular basis. Not wanting to push his luck any further than the fact that he had indeed returned her kiss, Sasuke pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

Sasuke opened his mouth feeling like he should say something, but before he could get a word out the closet door was pulled open rather viciously by Karin one of Sasuke's avid follower's.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the girl mock squealed, obviously she had known they were there and wanted to interupt them.

"Hn." the Uchiha muttered grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her into the hallway and away from the staring students. Once the two were out on the school grounds he spoke.

"I'm sorry Hinata I shouldn't have pulled you in there." he apologized noting the girls bright red face, he had been the case of this embarrassment.

"It's fine." she smiled her ever kind smile at him while playing with a leave from the tree they decided to take a seat under.

"No it's not, I humiliated you." He groaned putting his face in his hands, feeling like an ass.

"What makes you think that." Hinata asked dropping the leave and turning to face the distraught boy.

"You're as red as a tomato." his reply was muffled through his hands. The girl laughed resting her head against the trunk of the tree and looking skyward. Sasuke chanced a look at the girl wondering why she was laughing and was met with the most beautiful scene he'd ever laid eyes on. The wind had picked up around her and was blowing her hair and the leaves making her look like an ethereal being.

"I'm blushing because of the kiss." Hinata clarified, seeming oblivious to his stare as she looked back down to meet his eyes.

"Oh." thinking back on the moment in the Janitor's closet the boy sitting next to her blushed as well.

"Sasuke, you're going to have to stop that." she sighed in annoyance.

"Stop what?" he hoped she didn't mean kissing her, because that was something he wanted to do many, many more times, if she'd let him.

"Saying 'Oh.' or other just as short responses to what I say." she clarified looking him right in the eye.

Sasuke catching himself before he let out another 'oh' paused before he spoke. "I'm sorry Hinata, I've just never talked to anyone who was all that interested in what I had to say before."

"Well get used to it, Uchiha, because you and I are spending the rest of our lives together and I'm not spending that talking to the equivalent of a brick wall." she jested.

"Hey I'd like to think I reply better than a brick wall!" he argued.

"Just slightly." she laughed as he helped her up and watched her dust herself off, not being able to help himself Sasuke pressed her against the tree and kissed her again, he pushed his boundaries a little bit more this time and was glad she responded with no hesitation, it would take him awhile to get used to her blind trust in him. When he pulled back he smiled down at the girl who was a whole head shorter than him, she was blushing again.

"Not that I know from experience but I'm gonna go ahead and say you kiss better than a brick wall." she giggled not being able to resist teasing him.

"You're quite the handful you know that." he smirked taking her hand and walking back inside before they were late for class.

"Get used to it." Hinata laughed skipping off to her locker to get her things, her fiancé watching her go, thinking about how lucky he got to be paired with such a brilliant and kind woman in an arranged marriage.

**A/N: Hm, I find this a lil cheesy but if you guys liked it then let the cheesefest continue ^_^ **


	5. Will You Read My Author's Notes?

**A/N: PLEASE READ!!! So a lot of people have reviewed asking me to please finish this story. Just to let you know the only way I would not finish a story is if I was physically unable to. The reason why this is I HATE when people do that and I despise hypocrites so there you go. Thanks you guys for liking this enough to ask for updates though ^_^**

"Hinata get ready we're going to the Uchiha's." Hanabi sang as she entered her older sister's bedroom.

"We are?" The girl asked pushing her covers aside and getting up to cross the room to her dresser to find an outfit for the day.

"Duh, we're going wedding dress shopping." Hanabi stated excitedly clapping her hands together.

Hinata froze in her digging to turn towards her sister, "What, nobody told me about this."

"We wanted to surprise you...surprise." The shorter Hyuuga sister giggled pushing Hinata aside and picking out the girls outfit for herself.

"Here." she smiled handing over the outfit. "And Mikoto suggested you wear a strapless bra." the girl called as she skipped out of the room to go get ready herself. Hinata turned bright red at the thought of Sasuke's mom suggesting what underwear to choose for the day. In some ways she was excited, most people are when they think of picking out the dress they will be wearing on one of the most important days of their lives, but deep down the girl was a little sad at the thought that her mother wouldn't be there for her to tell her she looked beautiful or to express her opinion on any aspect of the wedding not just her dress. Shaking herself out of such sad thoughts the girl realized she had dressed herself in the outfit Hanabi had picked out for her and all she needed to do now was brush her hair and teeth and do the light amount of make-up she wore. She was grateful that she had taken a shower last night since Hanabi had given her such short notice.

"Hanabi let's go." Hinata called down the hall to her sister after grabbing her car keys and started heading out the door. She was glad Mikoto wanted to meet at her house so she would have a chance to drive, lately Sasuke had been giving her a ride to and from school so she rarely drove anywhere.

Hanabi didn't reply she just flew out of her room towards her sister grabbing the older Hyuuga's hand and dragging her through the house with only a quick goodbye to Neji and Hiashi as they passed them in the kitchen on the way to the garage.

"What's the rush, we're early." Hinata sighed as the two got into her silver sedan and buckled up.

"Sasuke's leaving with his dad to go somewhere at nine and I want to see you two in a room together." she smirked her devious little mind at work. Hinata rolled her eyes she was a little tired of people thinking the pairing was so strange and wanting to witness it.

"You see us together twice every school day." She sighed as she backed out of the driveway and headed down the highway.

"Yeah but he has tinted windows so I can't tell if you guys kiss or not once your in his car." Hanabi sighed not even caring that she had revealed the fact that she'd been spying on her sister. Hinata distracted herself with turning up the radio hoping her sister wouldn't see her blush, because in the last few days after their first kiss she'd been greeting him every morning with an innocent peck and saying goodbye to him every night with short make-out sessions not long enough to cause suspicion to those she knew were watching from the Hyuuga's house.

"Hinata, do you love Sasuke?" Hanabi asked as they neared their destination.

"He's been my friend for years Hanabi of course I love him." Hinata smiled.

"No I mean are you _in_ love with him?" the girl sighed with an eye roll. Not wanting to answer the question Hinata simply decided to whip into Sasuke's driveway and park in the spaces they kept available for guests, stopped the car and got out of it.

"Avoiding the question much." her little sister giggled.

"Shut up." She laughed walking to the front door her sister in front of her as she was about to ring the bell.

"Hanabi I come here all the time we don't have to ring the bell." Hinata giggled opening the large door and stepping inside.

"Oh Hinata you're early, wanting to see Sasuke?" Mikoto teased from her seat at the island counter as the girls entered the kitchen.

"Hanabi was in a hurry to leave the house." she answered with a smile.

"Well, while you're here why don't you go up and say hi to that fiancé of yours while Hanabi and I discuss what kind off dresses we'd like to see you try on." Mikoto suggested a sly look in her eyes.

"Oh, alright then I'll be right down." Hinata was a little wary as she walked to their staircase and ascended it. Usually that look on her future mother in laws face was not a good sign. Sasuke's door was closed so she knocked lightly.

"Itachi I told you I'd almost ready!" He snapped opening the door in a only a towel. "Oh hi." he muttered when he realized it was Hinata.

"Hi." she squeaked averting her eyes her face turning very red.

"Hold on a minute." he stated pulling her into his room then he walked into his bathroom and shut the door, emerging fully dressed a little more nicely than usual. "Sorry about that." he said sitting next to her where she resided on her favorite spot on his bed.

"Now I know why you're mom suggested I come up here with that sly look of hers." Hinata giggled.

"That woman." Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"So what are you up to today?" Hinata asked.

"I don't really know for sure, Itachi and I are going along with my Dad to a business meeting to watch and learn I guess."

"I'd rather be doing that then what I'm doing." she sighed.

"You don't want to go dress shopping, what kind of girl are you anyway." He teased putting his arm around her as she settled back into him.

"It's not that it's just I wish my mom could be there." she stated looking away, she hadn't even told Hanabi that but she felt she could be honest with Sasuke at least.

"I'm sorry Hina," he said pushing a strand of hair out of her face and kissing her on the forehead.

"It's okay, and besides I think your mom has enough excitement and opinions for two." she giggled she really did like Sasuke's mom and was glad that at least she would be there. Sasuke smiled he was glad for once at his mother's boldness, he may complain about the woman but he knew he'd be lost without her.

"Sasuke let's go!" Itachi called from the bottom of the stairs causing Sasuke to groan.

"I don't wanna leave." he mumbled into her hair as he hugged her to him.

"The sooner you leave the sooner you come back. And besides I'll be here for the rest of today with wedding plans."

"Alright I'm leaving." he groaned getting up then waiting for her to follow suit.

"Kiss." She demanded causing him to smirk and step closer to her and grant her request right after their lips locked the door swung open to reveal Hanabi and Mikoto sporting cameras flashing at them.

"This was the reason we were early." Hinata sighed stepping away from Sasuke who simply rolled his eyes.

"Can't you take pictures of the kiss at the wedding." he groaned.

"Oh please like you to will put any passion into it." Mikoto laughed reviewing the pictures she'd captured on her camera.

"Oh Hanabi look at this one." she squealed turning the camera for the girl to see.

"Aw." Hanabi joined in the squealing the two only shutting up when they heard a baritone voice behind them.

"What's the hold up." Fugaku addressed his youngest son.

"Mom being embarrassing." Sasuke answered nodding his head in his mother's direction, as they all wordlessly walked downstairs.

"Ah." was all the man said giving his wife an amused look.

"Ugh, full sentences boys what have I told you." Mikoto called after her husband and sons as the walked through the house in front of the three woman.

"That's what I've been trying to tell Sasuke." Hinata huffed sticking her tongue out at the back of his head. The three men just kept walking ignoring the women but all carried the same smirk on their face.

Hinata could not believe her eyes as they walked into the Bridal Shop it was a sea of white dresses running the perimeter of the store.

"How do people pick just one?" Hinata asked as their consultant approached them.

"Don't worry honey Hanabi and I were talking about a few dress styles we would like to see on you, so that should narrow it down." Mikoto reassured her as they all sat down with consultant to talk about what they were looking for. While the woman went to pull some dresses the three women sat in the room and waited for her return.

"Alright Ladies I've pulled a few here and I have them in a changing room so Hinata if you want to come with me and will put one on you." The lady smiled kindly as Hinata got up and followed her into the room.

"Your sister suggested this." her consultant Mai laughed holding up a deep V cut neckline ballgown.

"Can we tell her it didn't fit?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"I think you should try it, and besides if you like it think how well your fiancé will." Mai laughed wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh jeez." Hinata groaned stepping into the dress and letting the woman fasten it for her. Looking at herself it the mirror Hinata turned beat red.

"You don't like it do you?" Mai asked sympathetically.

"No, but I'm hoping if she's sees how uncomfortable I am in it she won't bug me about it." Hinata sighed heading out to go show her sister and Mikoto.

"Just to let you know I don't like it." Hinata warned stepping up on the pedestal.

"It's not very you is it." Mikoto laughed.

"You look H-O-T, hot!" Hanabi giggled taking a picture with her phone. "But you're right it's not the one." she relented pointing for her older sister to go try another one. The next dress was a bit more conservative with an empire waist and chantilly lace all over it, while the style was more Hinata's the overall dress was not and after showing her family she continued to try dress after dress until she put one on looked in the mirror and gasped.

"I love it." was all she could say as she continued looking at herself.

"Well should we go show the fam?" Mai asked sensing this was the one as they walked out to show Mikoto and Hanabi.

"Oh my God Hinata you look amazing!" Hanabi squealed.

"You look lovely." Mikoto said tearing up a little bit.

"This is it." Hinata announced.

"That's exactly what I thought." Mikoto nodded then looked to Hanabi "Since Hinata didn't take as long as most girls do why don't we find your bridesmaid dress. Sasuke and Hinata had decided that they would each just have a maid of honor and a best man which would consist of their siblings.

As Hinata changed back into her street clothes she asked Mai if she could sneak a really ugly dress into the dresses her sister had to try on Mai agreed and a few minutes later Hanabi emerged in a short puffy sleeved big skirted pale pink dress and a scowl on her face.

"Hinata Hyuuga you are not very nice." She growled hands on her hips as Mikoto and Hinata started laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." Hinata giggled. They finally settled on a strapless knee length lavender dress that matched the Hyuuga girls' eyes.

"Alright now that we've gotten that all taken care of besides the final fitting why don't we go back to the house and discuss things like flower's and what you want for the main course.

"Sounds like a plan." Hinata smiled as they piled into Mikoto's car and headed back to her house.

Hours later they had decided on flowers, what they were eating, a seating chart and picked out wedding invitations.

"That's enough planning for one day." Mikoto yawned leaning back to make herself comfortable on the couch. Looking over at the large arm chair she noticed Hanabi was dozing her head in her sister's lap.

"You two seem very close." she commented to Hinata.

"Since she was so young when mother died I've kind of taken over that role." Hinata smiled down at her sister moving a hair out of her face.

"The guys should be here soon." Mikoto commented looking at the clock seeing that it was around six o'clock, no sooner had she said this did they hear the front door open and the voices of three Uchiha men. Hanabi hearing the racket woke up and rubbed her eyes before getting a devious look on her face.

"Hanabi what are you thinking about?" Hinata asked worried.

"Nothing." the girl giggled reaching for her phone and fiddling with it. Not soon after they heard a phone making noise in the kitchen and Sasuke chuckling as he walked into the room looking at his phone as he plopped down next to Hinata on the couch.

"Thanks for the pic." He directed towards Hanabi.

"Anytime." she laughed manically as everyone else in the room watched them. Hinata grabbed the phone out of Sasuke hand as gasped. "Hanabi!" she growled turning beat red.

"What it's not like it's the dress your going to be wearing so it's not bad luck." she grinned. Hinata put her head in her hands and groaned as Sasuke took his phone back.

"This is going to be my new background." he chuckled.

"Sasuke Uchiha you fork that phone over now." His fiancé demanded.

"Actually I think I'll print it out and frame it." he laughed leaving the room Hinata right on his heals.

"Get back here I'm deleting it!" Hinata called following him up the stairs.

"What was it a picture of?" Itachi asked as he entered the room with his father. Hanabi turned her phone in his direction so he could see the candid shot of her sister standing in the low cut dress blushing and glaring slightly at her reflection.

"Ha." was all Itachi said as he sat on the couch next to her as they group started a discussion about the two upstairs.

"Sasuke please give me the phone." Hinata begged when they got to his room.

"No, you look really nice I want to keep it, I won't show anybody." he stated flatly still looking at the picture as he sat in his computer chair her standing above him.

"Promise?" she asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"I promise." he nodded putting his arms around her waist as she put an arm around his neck.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Pretty boring," he shrugged. "What about your's."

"Tiring but we got most of the planning over with." she sighed gratefully.

"Over with." Sasuke chuckled.

"What have you ever tried to plan a wedding it's exhausting." she yawned.

"Hinata dad wants us home!" Hanabi called from downstairs.

"I guess I've gotta go." Hinata sighed, reluctantly getting off of his lap.

"I'll see you Monday." Sasuke mentioned following her to his bedroom door and kissing her goodbye before her sister or his mother tried to witness it. When they went back downstairs Hanabi was waiting for her in the kitchen with Mikoto.

"Thanks for everything." Hinata said as she hugged the woman.

"It was my pleasure." She smiled as she watched her future daughter-in-law leave with her little sister.

"That's a fine girl you got there." Fugaku commented from the doorway.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sasuke said before heading up to his room for the evening, a content smile on his lips.

**A/N: So sorry this would have been uploaded earlier but my internet was on the fritz and it took awhile for it to be fixed. (Hehe that rhymed) And then I was sick and had no desire to sit in front of my computer when I could be asleep in bed. So you might think this is just filler but trust me it's necessary. Have a good one.**

**~Kiersten~**


	6. Will You Forgive Me?

**A/N: So after many weeks of computer problems I'm finally back up and running. Sorry for the wait I hope this is worth it. Also please note when reading this I'm making the layout of the land similar to my old school so don't comment on how that's not possible cause I've seen it so : P haha. **

"OMG Sasuke you're getting married!!" Karin screamed looking down at the Uchiha's phone as the Senior class sat together outside waiting for the bus, for their afternoon class trip, to arrive. Sasuke glared murderously at her and snatched his phone out of her hand, he hadn't even realized she'd taken it from his back pack.

"What the hell were you doing with my phone." he snapped unaware of all eyes on him including Hinata's as she sat next to him wide eyed and blushing furiously.

"I just wanted you to have my number and then I see a picture of Hinata in a wedding dress." she fake sobbed. "I bet she's pregnant isn't she that's why you're marrying her." the girl glared at the Hyuuga. "You can't just force people into marriage because you're to stupid to take birth control." the girl smirked as she heard people around them start to gossip. Hinata didn't stay to listen for anymore before she got up off the grass and ran, away from Karin, away form her classmates and away from Sasuke.

"Hinata wait!" Sasuke called getting up to run after her, but was stopped by Karin grabbing his arm.

"She can't force you to do anything you don't want to you know." she hissed in her whiny voice.

"Shut up you bitch, we love each other and I proposed to her and she said yes." he snapped shrugging her off and running after his fiancé.

"Notice how he didn't point out that she wasn't pregnant." the vindictive girl smirked only to be punched by none other than Sakura Haruno.

"Talk about Hinata again and I just might kill you next time." She growled going in for another hit but being held back by Naruto.

"Babe, she's not worth the effort." the blonde whispered relaxing his grip when he realized she had calmed down. Just as she was about to reply the bus for their trip arrived and they all got on, sans Sasuke and Hinata.

"Hinata get back here." Sasuke called, the girl was fast when she wanted to be he noticed as she walked up the hill behind the school

"Go away." she huffed walking further up the hill.

"No, what if you get lost." he said finally catching up with her and grabbing her arm so she'd stop.

"I'm not stupid I wasn't going to go to far away from the school I just wanted to get away from you." she muttered obviously annoyed.

"Why are you mad at me it was Karin who stole my phone and blabbed." he asked flabbergasted.

"Sasuke I asked you to delete that stupid picture and you wouldn't and you left it as you're background no less so if someone did want to borrow your phone they'd see it." She stated exasperated.

"I'm sorry the only person who ever asks to use it is you or on occasion Naruto so I didn't think it would be a big deal." he sighed.

"Well it is." she huffed plopping down on the ground a little bit annoyed when Sasuke sat beside her.

"Hinata I truly am sorry, I never in a million years thought she'd snoop through my stuff then spread stupid rumors like that." Sasuke pleaded looking at her with a pained expression.

"What did you tell them." Hinata asked finally looking at him.

"That I proposed and you said yes..." he trailed off looking down.

"And what else?" she asked sensing there was more.

"I said that we loved each other." he muttered hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"So you lied." she breathed sounding defeated.

"Not necessarily." he said looking into her eyes. "I do love you Hinata or I'm starting to at least and you should have been the first person I told but I didn't want them to think our engagement was because you're pregnant or something like that."

"Something like and arranged marriage." Hinata blushed as she let the fact that he loved her soak in.

"Hinata it's been more than that since the moment we talked in the gazebo in my backyard. It was the first time I'd ever really talked to you and I knew at that moment that being married to you was probably the best thing that could ever happen to me."

"Oh." she stuttered pressing fingers together.

"If you don't love me back Hina, it's okay." he smiled sadly it not reaching his eyes. Hinata sighed and reached out to grab his hand.

"It's very possible that I love you too Sasuke." she smiled up at him.

"You don't have to say that I'm a big boy I can take it..." he never got to finish what he was saying as Hinata kissed him, she put all she had into that kiss and she hoped he got what she meant by it. That she loved him back and frankly he just needed to shut up and believe her. She wasn't expecting him to push her away though, however gently he may have done it.

"Did I do something I shouldn't have?" she asked her voice dripping with vulnerability. He nodded his head no. "I'm sorry about that, it's just lately I find it really hard not to want to do more than kiss whenever you touch me for extended periods of time." he smirked.

"Oh." she gulped turning red again. "Well you can you know."

"Can what?" he asked confused by her statement.

"Do more." she whispered eyes to the ground face growing brighter red if at all possible.

"Hinata, I don't think the best place for one to lose there virginity is in the woods." he chuckled standing up and helping her up as well.

"So we don't have school anymore since we missed the field trip what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Let's go swimming." Hinata said everyone knew that on the other side of the hill just out of sight was a pond.

"We don't have suits." Sasuke felt the need to point out.

"Who needs 'em, it's warm out there's nobody out here but us. And beside's Sasuke if you're shy I promise I won't look." although her words were confident her blush gave her away.

"You sure." he held back his smirk quirking an eyebrow instead.

"I'm so sure I'm practically deodorant." Hinata giggled as she kicked off her shoes and started to undress. Sasuke was shocked to see her strip all the way to her bra and underwear he would have thought she'd leave her undershirt on.

"Are you going to stare all day or join me." she giggled still pink in the cheeks as she walked into the water. Sasuke followed suit and stripped to his boxer's before getting in the pond with her.

"This water's probably really dirty." He commented as he swam around the girl.

"Stop ruining the moment." she giggled splashing him.

"Great now I've got amoebas in my mouth." he spat out the dirty water.

"And now I'm swimming in you're spit thanks." Hinata laughed.

"You shove you're tongue in my mouth but yet my spit in gross pond water that most likely won't touch you is nasty to you." he quirked an eyebrow getting closer to her and pulling her against him.

"Yep." she smirked popping the 'p'.

"I see what if I did this." he asked licking up her neck causing her to squeal.

"Sasuke." she moaned in a breathy tone wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Don't move." he instructed wrapping his arms around her and placing kissed everywhere that wasn't submerged in water, including the top of her breasts where he smirked.

"What?" Hinata asked noticing his pause.

"I just think it's funny that you hide your beautiful figure under such baggy clothes." he laughed his breath tickling her skin.

"It's so perverts like you don't ogle my chest all day, I like when people look into my eyes." she teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes he wasn't mushy enough to tell her that those were a marvel onto themselves with her mysterious lavender orbs that looked deep into your soul.

"I like those too." he stated simply gazing into the pools of lavender before kissing her on the fore head. The swam and kissed and splashed each other for about an hour before they decided they should go to one of their houses and clean up before heading home for the day pretending they hadn't missed any school at all. They decided on Hinata's house being that no one would be there and it wouldn't look suspicious for Sasuke's car to be there after school. Hinata led Sasuke up to her room without a word as blood pooled under her cheeks.

"What are you blushing about?" he asked amused leaning against the doorframe of her room as he took in his surroundings. The room had light purple walls, covered in poster's for her favorite bands and prints of her favorite artwork. On the wall next to her bathroom door he noticed a bulletin board full of pictures of her and her friends and family. He smiled at the picture of them kissing in his room.

"Hanabi put that there." Hinata smiled noticing what he was looking at.

"Are you avoiding my question Hina?" he smirked walking towards her and pulling her close.

"Yes." she muttered burying her head in his chest.

"Tell me I won't judge." he murmured into her hair.

"Well you know how you said the pond water was gross." he could barely hear her being that she was muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"Yeah." he laughed.

"Well we smell like a pond and I know we're going to get questioned about it so I was wondering if...maybe you...but only if you wanted to..." she stuttered cheeks very red at this point she murmured the last bit into his shirt so it was almost inaudible.

"Of course I want to shower with you." he laughed although he too was turning pink in the cheeks. "But only if you're sure." he added, he never wanted her to feel any pressure but he was liking how willing she was to do new things today. Hinata simply nodded grabbed the boys hand and lead him to her bathroom. Sasuke kissed Hinata gently while reaching into the luxury shower and turning it to a tolerant temperature. He pulled back not breaking eye contact and began to strip, his fiancé following his lead. Once all their clothes were discarded he stepped into the shower pulling her with him and shutting the glass door behind them. At first their shower was innocent, well as innocent as bathing with you're fiancé can be, they washed the filmy pond water off of them and both washed their hair. Hinata had to smile at how cute Sasuke looked with soaking wet hair. As they rinsed the suds off of themselves Hinata reached up to smooth some bubbles left over from the shampoo out of Sasuke's hair. He looked down at her and smiled. Her blush had faded some since they had first stripped and she seemed comfortable in her own skin, it would have been crazy for her not to have been the girl had a beautiful figure with curves in all the right places. As Hinata brought her hand back down from his hair she rested it on his shoulder. Without thinking the black haired boy pulled her against him and bent to kiss her. Realizing what he had just done he was about to pull back and apologize for his rash behavior when she kissed him back her hand again reaching up to tangle her finger's in his hair. They continued their little exploration of each other until the water went cold and they got out. Sasuke making a joke about how a cold shower was just what he'd needed anyways. Hinata giggled stepping out of the shower and reaching for two towels, wrapping one around herself and handing the other to Sasuke. Once they were all dried off Hinata put her long wet hair into a bun and walked into her room to get some clean clothes she could lounge around the house it. While she did that Sasuke had apparently dressed himself very quickly and walked into her room to watch her get dressed. Hinata blushed as she tried to maneuver it so she could dress without him seeing to much, something about the openness of her room made her feel more vulnerable in her own skin, especially since he was across the room and could see all of her at once.

"You look beautiful." he commented much like he had the night in the gazebo. He smiled softly and approached her taking the towel off with a simply tug and handing her, her shirt. Taking the shirt in a quick motion the shy girl donned it and sat on her bed to put her feet through her lacy black boy short underwear and then her yoga pants before pulling them up in one quick motion. She appreciated when she looked up at Sasuke that he had averted his eyes.

"I should get going." he realized, when he had looked away to give the girl some privacy he had noticed the clock on the wall read 2:55 pm. Neji and Hanabi would be arriving home soon.

"Yeah." Hinata sighed not ready for him to leave.

"I really am sorry about the whole Karin thing." he sighed kissing her on the forehead.

"I know, I'm sorry for being so mad." she smiled. "Do you need me to walk you out?"

"Naw, I think I can navigate my way outta here." He smirked giving her one last kiss goodbye, before turning and leaving the room. Once he was gone Hinata walked back into the bathroom to put their wet towels into the hamper and pick up her dirty clothes. She couldn't help but smile when she realized Sasuke had purposefully left his boxer's on top of her clothes. She could only assume he hadn't wanted to put on dirty pond water underwear just as she hadn't, and it would have looked a little odd with him walking out of her house holding his underwear. Picking up the dirty clothes she went to the laundry room and did a quick load of laundry, she couldn't wait to use her new pajama bottoms.

**A/N: Yeah so I hope ya liked it! ^_^ P.S. Sorry for any mistakes, in my haste to get this uploaded I may not have looked it over to thoroughly. **


	7. Will You Play With Me?

**A/N: So I did look this over but not thoroughly so sorry for any minor errors, if u see any major ones please let me know. Thanks ^_^**

"So you and Sasuke are engaged?" Sakura asked Hinata as they sat at the lunch table the next day of school after the field trip.

"Yes." The Hyuuga girl nodded not meeting her friends' eyes. Ino, Tenten, Temari and Sakura stared at her from around the circle picnic table astounded.

"I don't want to seem judgmental or anything but aren't you two awful young to be getting married?" Tenten asked she was very close with the Hyuuga's so Hinata knew her concerns where just for her wellbeing.

"Yeah, and you haven't even been dating that long." Ino commented.

"We love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together, what does it matter how old we are, or how long we've been dating" Hinata shrugged a little ticked that her friends didn't have much faith in her.

"You guys Hinata has always been responsible if she thinks this is a good idea and is right for her then it probably is." Temari backed her friend up.

"Thanks Tem." Hinata nodded finally looking up from her lunch tray to meet the girls eyes.

"So obviously you guys met at school, ages ago but what made you guys decide to date each other." Sakura asked genuinely curious.

"Uh well we were at a party hosted by are family's and we both decided to escape to the backyard for a bit and we got to talking, the next day he asked me out." Hinata wasn't really lying she was just leaving out certain details.

"Jeez Hinata, you must give some impression if he asked you out after one conversation." Ino teased raising her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked confused.

"Well, you had to have made out with him or something if you were on his mind enough to ask you out not even 24 hours later." The blonde clarified with a wink.

"I did not!" Hinata exclaimed with a blush, "I kissed him on the cheek and that was it." She added with a mutter before getting up and throwing her lunch away. As she walked to the tree she and Sasuke usually sat at she heard someone whistle, fearing it was Kiba she turned with a glare.

"Hey, what's wrong?" her fiancé asked as he approached her resting a comforting hand on her arm.

"Sorry for glaring at you, I thought you were Kiba whistling at me." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. The two walked over to 'their tree' and sat down.

"You looked upset before that, Hina tell me what's wrong." Sasuke ordered a little sharply but she knew he just wanted to fix whatever was wrong with her.

" My friends were just teasing me about how I must have made out with you or something at our familys' party for you to ask me out so soon after. And it just got me to thinking that if we weren't in an arranged marriage we wouldn't even be together right now." She said not meeting his eyes. To her surprise Sasuke laughed.  
" I should have just told you this from the beginning. " he sighed pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "You know how when we were talking about the arranged marriage how you said you thought you'd have to marry Itachi." When she merely nodded he continued. "Well you were, and he put up a big fuss about not wanting to get married and all this other shit so I volunteered to do it instead."

"Why would you do that?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Because Hinata, I've been in love with you since the 6th grade and it would have killed me to watch you marry my brother." He blushed at this confession.  
"What, why didn't you ever say anything?" the girl demanded to know.

"Well I knew that your family was like mine and would put you in an arranged marriage someday and like we both said at the party that just wouldn't be fair to either of us. " he looked at her.

"Sasuke." She gasped not knowing what else she could say.

"So you see if our family's had nothing to do with arranged marriages I would have asked you out a lot sooner." He smiled. "And I should also admit I asked you tell me why you were okay with marrying me because I wanted to hear you say nice things about me." He chuckled leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes contently as Hinata snuggling in next to him.

"Wait something doesn't make sense," Hinata looked at him confused. "The day you asked me out Naruto said something about you ranting after finding out about an arranged marriage then being happy when you found out it was me you were marrying."

"Yeah when I found out Itachi was marrying you I flipped, and pretty much just ranted to Naruto that arranged marriages are stupid, he assumed I was the one getting married, shortly after that I said I'd do it I told Naruto that I got to marry you I just didn't say how it'd been my idea . I was kind of embarrassed about my huge crush on you." He mumbled.

"You know Sasuke, you kind of adorable." Hinata teased with a giggle, it wasn't the first time she'd told him this so she was well aware how much he disliked being called any cutesy names.

"Shut up." he grumbled a slight scowl on his face until she leaned up and kissed him, right as the bell rang.

"Come on cutie pie let's go to class." She teased further before running to the doors of the school.

"Hyuuga!" he called after her in a mock angry voice, as he beamed at the fact that soon he'd be yelling 'Uchiha' after her instead.

SASUHINASASUHINASASUHINA

"Hey Hina, are you doing anything right now?" Sasuke asked as they left the school's driveway at the end of the day.

"No not really why?" Hinata shrugged.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house and hang out, my parents and Itachi are at some conference thingy out of town."

"Sure." She said blushing bright red, they hadn't been alone since Friday when they missed the field trip, When they had hung out Saturday, Hanabi was present. She was a little nervous that he might expect a repeat of what they'd done that day.

"Not for that pervert." He teased seeing how red she was; his teasing earned him a smack in the arm. "I just thought it'd be cool to hang out for awhile without one of our family members bugging us about wedding plans. She smiled at this statement; they'd already started referring to the other person's family as their own. When they arrived at the Uchiha's Hinata let herself in and walked to the kitchen to get her and Sasuke a bottle of water.

"Make yourself at home why don't you." He chuckled not caring one bit how comfortable she was in his family's home. They decided to watch one of their favorite movies and kill time until they had to eat supper.

"So I think we should play a game." Hinata said later that night after they'd watched the movie and ate the pizza they had ordered.

"Oh, at what game would that be?" he asked sensing she had one in mind."

"Never have I ever." She smiled.

"Hm, don't you need alcohol for that?" Sasuke questioned teasingly.

"Psh." Hinata snorted heading upstairs to his room him following her. He laughed when she went into his top drawer and pulled out a bottle of Tequila he and Naruto had stolen from Naruto's uncle Jiraiya and never had the occasion to drink.

"How'd you know that was in there?" he asked he didn't remember ever telling her about it.

"Naruto said if I ever wanted to seduce you I should use it." She laughed.

"Like I'd need to be drunk." Sasuke scoffed causing Hinata to blush.

"Alright so I'm going to say 'Never have I ever….' And if you've done what I haven't you drink then it's your turn and I do the same got it?"

"Yes I've got it." He laughed sitting on his bed her sitting across him so she could face him.

"Never have I ever…kissed a member of the same sex." Hinata giggled.

"Cheater." Sasuke growled taking a drink. Practically the whole school knew that Naruto and Sasuke had accidentally kissed in 6th grade.

"Never have I ever had dirty thoughts about Sasuke Uchiha." He countered, the girl blushed very red and took a drink not meeting his eyes but she knew him well enough to know he had his trademark smirk on his face.

"Never have I ever made love to someone." She said looking sideways at Sasuke who hadn't even taken a sip.

"Never have I ever used a game to find out if my significant other was a virgin." Sasuke laughed watching the girl drink up. It went on like this for a while both becoming a little bit tipsy and more than a little bit silly off of the now almost empty bottle of Tequila.

"Never have I ever touched myself while thinking of Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata giggled then gasped when Sasuke drank.

"Pervert!" she squealed pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Sorry Hina, but you in your bathing suit has been part of my highlight reel since our class trip to the beach in seventh grade, of course I've updated it over the years." He chuckled a little too drunk to be embarrassed.

"Yuck, I just realized anyone could be thinking of me when jacking off, it's only slightly weird with you cause you've actually seen me naked and stuff but what if EW! Kiba!" she groaned lying down on his bed. "That's disgusting." She slurred.

"Remind me to kill him later. " Sasuke glared lying next to her.

"Sasuke, I'm horny." She giggled.

"You're also drunk." Sasuke laughed. "So am I…I think."

"Horny or drunk?" Hinata asked laughing hysterically beside him.

"Drunk silly, I know when I'm horny." He chuckled.

"You know if you say that word to much it loses all meaning HORNY!" she laughed again. "I just keep seeing rhinocerusus… rhinoceri...rhinos I keep seeing rhinos in my head whenever we say horny. "

"You ramble when you're drunk." Sasuke sighed. "I just realized we have school tomorrow."

"Poop," Hinata sighed. "I gotta call Hanabi." She mumbled picking up the phone that was in Sasuke's room and dialing her sister's cell.

"Hi Hanabi, I'm staying at Sasuke's tonight we're to drunk to drive." Hinata giggled listening to her sister talk then replying "No sissy cause they are at the same conference dad's at so we're home alone…No we aren't going to do it!" Hinata sighed hanging up on her sister.

"Let's go to sleep." Sasuke yawned as they both took off their jeans and got under the covers."

NEXT MORNING

"Ow." Hinata moaned burying her face in her pillow to get away from the awful noise that was Sasuke's alarm clock.

"Stupid clock." Sasuke grumbled turning it off. He smiled slightly as he looked at Hinata. "Hi." He said to her.

"Hi." She mumbled back.

"Do we have to go to school today?" he whined like a five year old.

"Yes." Hinata groaned not sounding to enthusiastic about it herself. "On the bright side since you get up so damn early so you can come get me we have time to take an extra long shower."

"Cool." He smirked. "But after aspirin, lot's and lot's of aspirin." The two willed themselves out of bed and into his bathroom where they both downed the recommended dosage of the pain medicine hoping to get rid of their terrible headaches, then climbed in the shower. Sasuke reached for his shampoo and lathered up his fiancé's hair.

"Are shower's like our thing now?" he asked amused as he watched lustfully as she rinsed her hair.

"I don't know I just like how I'm not as embarrassed around you when we're in enclosed spaces." She shrugged as they both finished washing. They left the shower shortly after and dried off entering his room to get dressed.

"You know I think I've found a new hangover cure." Sasuke laughed as he noticed he felt fine after their shower.

"Oh and what is that?' Hinata asked pulling on yesterday's jeans and her bra.

"Being distracted by my hot naked girlfriend." He shrugged digging through his drawers for an old t-shirt of his that would be small enough for Hinata to wear. Finding and old Metallica one he tossed his to her. Hinata blushed at his compliment on pulled the shirt over her head noticing it fit almost perfectly she giggled.

"Why do you still have this?" she laughed noting he couldn't have worn in recently.

"One can never throw away a Metallica shirt, no matter how small it may be." He said in all seriousness.

"Can I keep it?" she asked as they walked downstairs to get breakfast.

"Yeah, but why would you want to." He didn't remember her ever being that big a fan of the band.

"Well I need a top to go with my boxer pajama bottoms." She stated blushing slightly as she admitted that she wore his underwear as pj's.

"That is so hot." Sasuke commented.

"And here I thought I dodged marrying the perverted Uchiha." Hinata rolled her eyes as they headed out the door and started on their way to school. Sasuke started laughing as they parked in front of the school.

"What?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Rhinoceros." He stated laughing harder at the dark blush on Hinata's face having just remembered what she'd said the night before. With another guffaw from Sasuke and a semi permanent blush on the Hyuuga girl's face they entered the school hoping no one would notice she was wearing the same jeans as yesterday and one of Sasuke's old shirts.

**A/N: People I've already told you I will not discontinue this story. But I also will not post a chapter if I'm not happy with it. And over the past month I've tried writing chapter 7 about five times, and it's all been crap. Finally after getting my new computer yesterday I was inspired to write and I actually liked what was coming out so I finished it today and I hope you guys like it to. Sorry it took so long for my brain to come up with some good stuff but that's just how it goes I guess. ^_^**


	8. Will You Party With Me?

**Author's Note to an anonymous reviewer**

**Dear Pumpkin, I appreciate you trying to 'improve my writing' and I do like that you were very nice about it, but here's the thing I put on the story OOC which stands for out of character. I think it does Sasuke and Hinata a disservice to just make them be 'the shy girl' and 'the stoic antisocial guy'. The way I write them is that yes they are like that with other people but they are comfortable enough with each other to show another side of themselves. Hence why they are actually happy about the arranged marriage. Again totally appreciate your criticism, but I don't want to limit these two characters based on the show. Since obviously my story is in an alternate universe. ^_^**

"Hinata!" Naruto called after the girl as she stood with her family outside of the school after her and her classmates' graduation ceremony.

"Yes Naruto?" she asked with a smile looking at all her friends whom she'd known since kindergarten she was feeling rather nostalgic.

"Well since you and Sasuke are getting married in two weeks I was wondering if I could throw him a bachelor party this Friday night?" he asked a sly grin on his face.

"That's really up to him Naruto." She stated knowing Sasuke would most definitely not want to be surrounded by a bunch of guys who know doubt would want to go to a strip club.

"Ah but Hinata you know he won't go unless you say it's okay." The blonde whined quietly, since Hiashi was standing only a few feet away and that man scared him.

"It's alright with me." The girl nodded with a roll of her eyes as the whiskered boy whooped and ran off to find his best friend to tell him about the news. Hanabi walked over as soon as the blonde was gone, leading Hinata to believe she'd been listening and was waiting for her chance to come over.

"So I overheard something about a bachelor party…" the younger girl trailed off wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah Naruto's throwing one for Sasuke." Hinata shrugged as they walked a few yards behind their father to the parking lot.

"Well as your bridesmaid I think I should throw you a bachelorette party." The girl's eyes lit up as she thought of plans for the event.

"Fine but I have rules." Hinata sighed as they stood beside the car their father had just entered.

"Yes, alright what are you're rules." Hanabi giggled gleefully clapping her hands together.

"No strippers, no penis ANYTHING, and no alcohol." Hinata whispered looking her sister directly in the eyes when she said this.

"Whatever you say sis." Hanabi smiled noticing the girl left out one very important rule. The girls dropped the conversation as they got in the car and drove towards home.

SASUHINASASUHINA

"You seriously Okayed this?" Sasuke groaned, as he got ready for his bachelor party.

"I figured if you didn't want to have one you'd just tell Naruto to bug off." She giggled as she sat on his bed drawing patterns on his comforter.

"It was more like "go fuck yourself Naruto.' " Sasuke chuckled facing the girl, he really liked seeing her on his bed. "But he said you were okay with it and if you didn't mind I shouldn't either. " Right when Sasuke finished talking a knock sounded at his door.

"Come on little brother let's go." Itachi cheered being one who loved bachelor parties.

"Yay." Sasuke said rather unenthusiastically as he approached his girl holding out a hand to pull her off the bed.

"Have fun." Hinata laughed giving him a quick kiss goodbye as he pulled her up, before she followed them out of the house so she could continue her plans for the night.

"Sasuke seriously you could at least act like you're looking forward to this." Itachi laughed minutes later as he parked at a local pool hall.

"I'd rather be hanging out with Hinata than shooting pool with my playboy of a brother and spazzoid of a best friend and whomever else he invited to this stupid thing." Sasuke grumbled as they got out of the car and approached the building. Itachi smirked and eyed his brother nodding his head back and forth.

"What?" Sasuke asked noticing his brother's reaction to that statement.

"Only you would fall in love with the girl you're in an arranged marriage with." He chuckled as they walked into the pool hall.

Sasuke smirked gave his brother a sidelong glance and muttered "Jealous." Then hurried over to where Naruto sat with a group of guys from school, before his brother could sock him in the arm for that comment. Among the group was Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and much to Sasuke's surprise and annoyance; Kiba.

"There's the man of the hour." Naruto called his, usual cheeky grin on his face.

"If I see one stripper tonight you're so dead." Sasuke sneered at the boy.

"You say that _now_." The blonde laughed as they all settled into a few different games of pool and decided on having a tournament. When Itachi was declared the winner Naruto pulled Sasuke aside.

"Time for you're present." He smirked shoving his best friend into a small room and locking him in there. Sasuke realizing trying to escape was futile he turned around with a sigh and noticed a large paper mache cake in the middle of the room.

"I'm going to kill him." He growled. He scowled even further than he already was when he heard a giggle erupt from the cake. "Look will you do me a favor and stay inside that stupid cake, I'll make sure the dobe pays you the same." He asked through gritted teeth, as he finished saying this the cake erupted and a beautiful girl in a lavender bikini popped out.

"But Sasu, I'm not getting paid for this." Hinata laughed at the surprised look on his face.

"Hi." He said picking his jaw up off the floor.

"Hi yourself." She smiled. "Um, Sasuke you wanna help me out of here?" she asked. Sasuke didn't reply he simply walked up to the girl put an arm around her and pulled her out of the cake.

"You can let go of me now." She whispered after a minute and he still held her against him arm wrapped around her waist.

"Or not." He smirked leaning down to kiss her.

"So are you surprised." She asked when he pulled back.

"Very." He nodded his head he couldn't believe that she had done this and planned it with Naruto no less.  
KNOCK KNOCK "Sasuke you aren't having your wicked way with Hinata are you?" Came Itachi's amused voice from behind the door.

"Just let us out Itachi." The younger Uchiha growled.

"Fine it's unlocked whenever you're ready." Itachi chuckled.

"As amazing as you look in that, did you bring any other clothes, I don't want the guys to see my fiancé looking so hot." Sasuke teased giving her and appraising look, actually he trusted most of them to be respectful and look away but he knew Kiba, being the dog that he was, would gawk at the girl the whole night anyways, might as well make sure he doesn't get a free show.

"Do you seriously think I let Naruto see me in this?" the Hyuuga girl questioned motioning down at her body. She loved Naruto like a brother but she also knew he was a bit of a pervert at times. Reaching down into the cake Hinata pulled up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, totally oblivious to the eyes on her backside as she did so. After pulling both of these items on she turned to Sasuke with a smile.

"Ready to go face _them_." She asked ominously.

"I suppose if we have to." Sasuke grumbled taking her hand as they stepped outside to join the rest of the party. Sasuke being as antisocial as ever ended up playing pool with Hinata the rest of the night, and was surprised at how often she kicked his ass at it. He wasn't really sure what the other guys did since he wasn't paying attention to them, but he had a sneaking suspicion that some of them snuck over to the strip club across the street.

SASUHINASASUHINASASUHINA

"Come on Hinata it's time to open you're presents." Sakura cheered from next to her friend, as they sat in her living room for Hinata's bridal shower/bachelorette party. Hinata looked at the gifts in front of her warily and picked the one that looked the least threatening.

"Oh that one's from me." Ino cheered clapping her hands together in excitement. Hinata smiled at her blonde friend as she peeled back the white wrapping paper to reveal a cardboard box from a lingerie store. Turning slightly red she opened the box and sighed in relief when she saw it was a very modest lavender silk PJ set. Ino laughed evilly at her friend's expression. Hinata smiled as she moved on to open the rest of her gifts. All her friends got her reasonable gifts. Tenten gave her a bunch of framed photos of her and Sasuke's friends and family to hang in the home Fugaku and Mikoto had given them for a wedding present. Temari gave her a scrapbook full of pictures through their school years; she was surprised how often she and Sasuke were next to each other in them.

"See it was meant to be." Temari teased as she pointed out a picture of Hinata and Sasuke playing house in the play kitchen in their kindergarten room. Little Hinata was pointing a spoon at Sasuke seemingly giving him an order.

"Aw." All the girls cooed over the picture.

"Alright last but not least, Sakura's gift." Tenten smiled mischievously as she handed over a pink bag. Hinata grabbed it as if it was disease ridden and dropped it in her lap.

"Just open it already." Sakura urged nudging her friend with her shoulder. Reaching in Hinata pulled out a matching zebra print bra and panty set. The shy girl 'eeped' dropped it back into the bag and muttered her thanks to her pink haired friend.

"Sakura you can't expect Hinata to be confident enough to wear that in front of Sasuke." Tenten admonished being very protective of her boyfriend's cousin.

"It's a confidence booster." Sakura chuckled. "There is no way you couldn't feel sexy wearing that." She stated looking at Hinata.

"Why does she need a confidence booster?" Temari asked. "You know Sasuke's to much of a gentleman to pressure her."

"Yeah and she's to shy to do anything like that." Ino giggled then seeing Hinata's eyes going around the room and not meeting her friends' eyes as she had a blush on her face. "Wait, have you to…"

"Are you asking if I'm a virgin, Temari because if you are the answer is yes." Hinata admitted with a shrug.

"Yeah we figured, but have you done other things with Sasuke?" Sakura probed.

"Yes." The girl mumbled again not meeting any of their eyes.

"So you'd be comfortable enough to wear those underwear?" Ino giggled.

"Well he's seen me in a lot less so yeah." Hinata giggled finally allowing herself to find humor in the situation.

"WHAT?" They all gasped in unison as Hinata started cleaning up the wrapping paper and throwing it away before she sat back down beside her friends.

"We take a lot of shower's together." She laughed again; the partial humiliation was worth the shocked looks on her friends' faces. Before the girls could comment they heard Hinata's front door open. Seconds later Naruto ran in the living room and dove behind Hinata on the couch.

"Save me from the evil Sasuke." Naruto squealed from behind the girl.

"Naruto get off the poor girl." Sakura growled at her boyfriend who simply gave her his trademark grin.

"Sorry I told him not to bug you guys but he drove us here anyways and ran inside before I could restrain him." Sasuke shrugged from his spot leaning against the doorframe that led to the foyer. All the girls sans Hinata dissolved into a fit of giggles at Sasuke nonchalant manner.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a quirk of the eyebrow as Hinata approached him to walk into the kitchen, he followed her.

"They were just surprised that I'm not as innocent as they all thought." She said easily even though her face remained red.

"Oh really," Sasuke smirked studying her as she walked about the kitchen getting refreshments for everyone. "How'd that come up?"

"Just a present Sakura gave to me." She smiled as she walked back towards the living room with the drinks. "If you're good and don't beat up Naruto maybe I'll show it to you later." She called over her shoulder just before they were in view of their friends. Temari looked up as they entered the room and laughed.

"Holy shit Sasuke Uchiha's blushing!" again the girls were set off laughing hysterically only with the added guffaw of Naruto mixed in.

Hinata just winked at her man who was now glaring at his best friend.

"I'm leaving Dobe but if you want to claim your femininity fine, stay here." Sasuke stated turning to leave.  
"Wait." Hinata called rushing over to her fiancé and giving him a quick kiss before she could pull back he bent down to her ear.  
"I didn't beat him up I expect my reward later." He whispered huskily in her ear with a smirk causing the girl to giggle as she returned to her friends, just as Sakura was yelling at her boyfriend. "Naruto get the hell out of here as much as it pains me to compliment you here it is. I've seen what's in your pants and you are definitely NOT a girl. So bug off." The pink haired girl growled at her boyfriend. Naruto laughed gleefully as he walked towards Sasuke so they could leave.

"See ya ladies hope you aren't to distracted by that amazing visual the pink haired beauty as put into your minds."

"Sakura, hand me that bag I think I may barf." Hinata teased. Naruto simply flipped her off with a smile on his face and headed out the door with Sasuke laughing at his girlfriend the whole way to the car.

**A/N: So I've had this written up for awhile but it was missing something. I just decided today I wanted to post it and read through and added little things here and there and I gotta say it's a big improvement to what it was before. Hope you liked it. Sorry for any errors I try and get them all but I'm not perfect. ^_^**


	9. Why Wouldn't I Marry You?

**A/N: SORRY! SORRY! Sorry that I haven't posted this sooner!** **Life decided to kick me in the pants but let's not get into that I'm posting now so it's all good. **

Epilogue

Hinata smiled at herself in the mirror, she wore a white dress much simpler and shorter than the one she had worn two years ago when she and Sasuke had gotten married, the first time. That day had been all about the merger of The Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's, obviously it was played off as a celebration of nuptials but in reality it was one huge business deal. Almost every employee down to the secretarial pool of both companies had been invited making two of the most private people on the planet have one of the biggest weddings possible. Neither teen had minded though, they were madly in love and ready to start a life together but ultimately it wasn't their day as a wedding should be.

"You ready to marry me again." Sasuke asked from the doorway of their bedroom.

"Technically it's called renewing your vows, since we're still married." She smiled noting he was dressed simply in a dress shirt and dark wash jeans.

"You look much sexier than you did in your tux." she giggled admiring his ass as he walked over to the bedside table to get his watch.

"And to think you were a blushing bride just two years ago." Sasuke chuckled as he came up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"You were blushing too." She elbowed him playfully turning to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke simply shrugged before closing in for a kiss to shut his wife up.

TWO YEARS AGO THE WEDDING NIGHT

"Did you say goodbye to everyone?" Sasuke asked as he approached Hinata who looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding gown. When she had been walking down the isle towards him he couldn't help the huge uncharacteristic grin that had spread across his face.

"Yeah, you?" she asked. He just nodded taking her hand. "You ready to go back to our room?"

His wife blushed at the question but followed him none the less to their room.. Hinata noticed Sasuke's face was a little pink as well as he fumbled with the key card to there room and pushed the door open, the two simply starred into the dark room not moving a muscle. Finally it was the shy, former Hyuuga, who took her husband's hand and started into the room flipping the light switch on the way. The door closing behind them broke the silence in the room and finally Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, we're being ridiculous, we've seen and touched all of each other what's the big deal." She asked rhetorically.

"How about this, we don't plan on doing anything tonight. We'll just take a shower like we always do and if it leads to something else so be it, if not oh well we've got awhile to figure that out." Sasuke sighed wanted to ease the tension of the situation.

"Good idea." Hinata smiled taking a deep breath. "Now my oh so amazing husband there's a more than slight possibility that I'm going to need your help to get out of this dress." she stated once she remembered it had taken Hanabi and Minato's help to get it on.

"That I can help with." Sasuke smirked, his cocky side coming through again as he stepped closer to her to help her unfasten the many eyelets the dress had in the back. He held the dress as she stepped out of it and watched closely as she placed it over one of the chairs in their suite so that it wouldn't wrinkle.

"What?" she asked noticing him staring.

"Nice." he winked, referring to her white lace thong and matching strapless bra.

"You like?" she giggled closing the distance between them and putting her arms around his neck, Sasuke's hands finding purchase on her waist.

"I love." he chuckled ducking down for a kiss after a few minute of standing there he guided Hinata onto the bed, her husband kicking off his socks and shoes as he settled on top of her kissing her heatedly. The removal of Sasuke's tux jacket, his tie, and his shirt were unconscious efforts on Hinata's part. Only when she reached down to undo his belt did they realize what was about to happen and froze. Meeting each other gaze they both nodded towards the other and started the slightly awkward motion of removing his pants, before they were back to being pressed against each other and through caution to the wind and went for it.

SASUHINALEMONHERE

Hinata smiled content in her husbands arms her breathing finally evening out from their previous activities. She was beyond happy and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she thought back on the evening.

"What?" Sasuke asked a kind smile on his face as he looked at the beautiful woman he held in his arms.

"So much for needing the shower to break the ice." she smirked, actually _smirked._

"You knew I was going to jump you as soon as I saw you without your dress?" Sasuke asked noting her amused expression.

"I didn't know for sure I just hoped that my choice of undergarments would have some sort of effect on you." she didn't meet his gaze because if she was being honest that's the whole reason she wore the thong, she wasn't one for seduction.

"Hm, and to think my mother saw you in that." her hubby chuckled.

"Ha, no she saw me in the mother-in-law approved underwear, when I went into the bathroom two seconds later I switched." she corrected.

"Ah." he nodded burying his head in her hair and pulling her closer to him. "I could get used to this." his muffled voice came from her hair. Smiling the young bride turned in his arms intertwining there legs and peppering his neck with kisses.

"Yeah, me too." she giggled as she felt just how much he liked their position.

Sasuke groaned when she wrapped one leg around his waist and pulled him if possible even closer. "Yeah, and people think your shy." he chuckled kissing her before he set to work giving them a very cliche wedding night.

*end of Flashback*

"You look beautiful." Sasuke said once the two pulled apart. His words brought Hinata back to the night many moons ago where they first discussed their 'arrangement' and how Sasuke had forced her to say why he'd make a good husband.

"Thank you Sasuke, you look pretty nice yourself." She winked letting him know she remembered that night just as well as he did. "Your not going to make me tell you why you're a good hubby are you?"

"Nah, I think the fact that you're still with me is proof enough that I'm doing something right." he chuckled taking her hand leading her out of the room so as not to be late for their own wedding. This time around they were doing a small ceremony with their closest friends. Among the group were, Sakura, Naruto, Hanabi and Itachi. Sakura had been filled in about the arranged marriage along with the rest of their friends. They all thought it was a bit peculiar but anyone could see just how much the two loved each other by looking at them.

"Sasuke stop speeding we're not that late!" Hinata admonished when she realized he was going 15 over in a school zone.

"Hina, the faster we get their the closer we are to our second wedding night." he smirked squeezing her hand that he was holding over the center console.

"You're a pervert." she giggled her face still going a little red at the thought that she was blessed enough to be able to share a bed, let alone a life with this man. Although they hadn't started out in the most conventional way they both somehow knew they'd be together for a long time to come. And both Uchiha's were pretty okay with that.

THE END

**A/N: Yeah yeah, the ending was lame, oh well. I finished it at least. Feel free to hate me I know I suck. ^_^**


End file.
